


Welcome To The World

by AiLing



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLing/pseuds/AiLing
Summary: The sequel to 'Hyperemesis Gravidarum' and ' Our Little Princess.', this describes the birth of Omelia's first child. Set post 14x8





	Welcome To The World

Welcome To The World

This is based on a wonderful edit done by the wonderful @elipcius

You can check out the edit by clicking on the link below:

https://elipcius.tumblr.com/post/167361648474/the-moment-youre-ready-to-quit-is-usually-the

Again- I’ve implemented a little of what I’ve learned in my Obs/Gyn and Paeds posting to this fic. 

Also, I would like to point out that in this fic- Owen and Carina have never kissed or slept with each other.

Enjoy!! 

p.s. Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Amelia’s POV 

I groan as I plunk my heavy body down on the living room couch, feeling extreme relief at finally having the time to rest after a full day's work. I have been walking ( or rather waddling) through the halls of Grey Sloan Memorial for the entire day. Bailey has banned me from the OR since a couple of weeks ago, with the excuse that she was afraid I would go into labor anytime. I was absolutely horrified and protested at first- but then finally relented, knowing that she did have a point after all. I would not want to start having contractions while operating on someone’s brain, or worse have liquid spilling all over the OR floor when my water breaks.

Fortunately for me, she has not banned me from the wards and the ER, so I can still round on patients and review patients in the ER. I am already going insane about not being able to enter the OR, I really miss the adrenaline rush of operating on patients, at least reviewing patients in the ER can help me fill the void.

But now, after a full day at work- my back is aching, and my swollen feet hurt. 

I rest my feet on the coffee table, so grateful to be off my feet. I feel like a huge whale right now.

I hear Owen loading the dishwasher in the kitchen. We have just finished our dinner of grilled chicken and he had chased me out of the kitchen, instructing me to just sit down and relax on the couch, which I am more than willing to comply.

We used to share the household chores, but for the past couple of months- since my belly grew bigger- Owen had willingly taken over all the household chores. I’m really grateful to have such a wonderful, kind and caring husband like him.

I turn on the remote and channel hop, not finding anything particularly interesting on TV.

After a while, Owen sits down on the couch beside me. 

‘Hey, ‘ he says, as he rubs my belly tenderly and kisses me on the forehead. ‘Anything interesting on TV?’

‘ Nope.’ I say, sighing as I lean back on him. ‘ Nothing interesting on TV. At this moment, a back rub and a foot massage seem far more enticing to me.’

Owen chuckles at my not so subtle way of hinting to him about my current needs. 

‘ At your service, maám ‘ he says as he climbs behind me and begins rubbing my aching back in slow, gentle motions.

I know that having a backache is a very common symptom, especially in late pregnancy due to the shift in body gravity, but today the backaches seem to be more intense than usual.

I moan and close my eyes in satisfaction as he continues his gentle circular hand motions on my lower back. Each movement he makes sends a tingling sensation down my spine. I can’t believe that at 38 weeks pregnant and a body as huge as a dinosaur, I am still horny for my husband. Blame it on the pregnancy hormones.

I let out another moan as he presses on a specific spot on my lower back which relieves my ache a little and sends a sensation of pleasure rippling through my body. 

‘Amelia, stop it.’ Owen chuckles. ‘ That is the exact type of moan you make when we're having sex. If you continue moaning like that- you’re going to turn me on.’

‘Wow, who knew- your 8 and a half month pregnant wife can still turn you on? ‘I say, winking cheekily at him as I slowly shift my heavy body so that I’m now facing him. I gently cup his face in my hands as our eyes meet. I then press my lips to his in a passionate kiss and he reciprocates it readily. 

Our kiss deepens as our tongues begin fighting for dominance. I wrap my arms around his neck as he runs one hand through my hair and cups my face with his other hand.

‘Ouch.’ I wince as I regretfully break away from the kiss and rub my belly. The baby has given me one swift kick.

‘Amelia, are you ok?’ Owen asks, his eyebrows now furrowed in concern. ‘Is Princess ok?’

‘ Yes, we’re fine. She just gave me a hard kick.’ I answer, still rubbing my belly gently.

Owen’s face breaks into a wide grin.

‘Awww….you’re going to be a future Ballerina. Or a soccer player. It’s up to you, Princess. ‘He says, as he rubs my belly.

‘I think she’s just jealous and wants to disrupt our time together.’ I joke as I pull him towards me again for another kiss.

Just then, I feel something trickling down my legs and wetting my panties. I pull away from the kiss abruptly as I gasp in horror. Did I just wet myself? How embarrassing! I look down at the couch to see a huge puddle formed on the couch. Oh great, I have just ruined our couch! 

‘Are you ok, babe?’ Owen asks, a concerned tone in his voice.

I don't reply him. Instead, I stand up and stare at the wet patch on the couch, which seems to be increasing in size by the minute.

Owen gasps beside me, that’s when I know he has noticed it too.

‘Amelia, your water just broke.’ he says calmly.

The realization then hits me, I am not having urinary incontinence which can occur during the final stages of pregnancy. It is my water, I am in labor.

Our eyes lock and convey the unspoken words going through our minds. My heart is racing. The time is now. We are going to have the baby! I am terrified but excited at the same time. I have been through labor and experienced childbirth before. However, this time is different. This baby is estimated to have a larger birth weight than unicorn baby. Also, anything could go wrong during childbirth. But this time around, I know that Owen will be there by my side to hold my hand and support me.

I take a deep breath, shove all my fears aside, and smile at him.

‘Well, let's do this. It’s time to have this baby.’ I suggest in a much calmer voice than I actually feel.

‘Ok, let’s have this baby. ‘Owen agrees. 

‘Our Princess is coming! ‘he announces, an excited tone in his voice as he kisses me on the forehead.

Just then, a sharp contraction overtakes me and I double over in pain.

‘ You stay here, I’ll get the bag and supplies.’ he says as he rushes into the bedroom to grab the overnight bag which we had packed a few weeks ago for this occasion.

I can see it on his face- he’s just as nervous and excited as I am. I don’t blame him though- it’s his first time becoming a dad, his dream is finally coming true.

_______________________________________________________________

‘Owen, you’re gonna get all 3 of us killed! ‘I mutter with clenched teeth as he swerves through the traffic to reach the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

Earlier on, he had been driving while giving April a call and asking her to prepare for my arrival and to page Arizona and Carina. Now, he is expertly swerving in between cars.

I can hear him cursing under his breath as we reach another traffic light and halt to a stop. 

I double over in pain as another sharp contraction rips through me. Since my water broke, the contractions are coming quickly, now less than 10 minutes apart.

The traffic seems to be even more slow-moving than usual today, much to our chagrin.

‘Hang in there Princess, we’re almost there.’ Owen says to my belly as he rubs it gently.

We heave a sigh of relief as the hospital finally comes into view.

When we arrive at the entrance of the Emergency Department, April, Arizona and Carina are there waiting for me, with a wheelchair in tow.

‘Amelia! I hear that congratulations are in order.’ April says excitedly. I clench my fists as another contraction rips through me. I love April, I really do- but I currently wish that she'll just shut up.

I am being transferred to a wheelchair as Arizona and Carina wheel me off directly to the Obs floor and Owen proceeds to find a proper parking.

‘It’s baby time, yay! ‘Arizona proclaims in a cheerful voice. She’s the second person that I wish will just shut the hell up now.

‘Yay indeed. ‘I mutter through clenched teeth as I feel yet another contraction. Whoever invented labor pains should go to hell. 

Both women exchange a grin as we enter the elevator to take us to the Obs floor. I’m glad that they’re both more in love with each other than ever. The same goes for Owen and I. 

Finally, we reach my room and there is a flurry of activity as everyone gets me settled in. Arizona hooks me to a CTG machine and Carina enters my details into my electronic chart.

Arizona had done my booking and the first couple of scans, but she handed me over to Carina- as according to her, she isn't certified as an Ob/Gyn but Carina is.

Carina performed the 14-week scan on me which turned out to be normal, showing that the baby has no abnormalities, much to my relief. She followed me up throughout the rest of my pregnancy, which turned out to be uneventful.

Now, she’s going to be with me during the childbirth itself.

‘Ok, Amelia- I need to examine you to see how far along in labor you are.’ she says gently as she squeezes my hand. 

I take a deep breath and nod.

'Well, you’re about 3 cm dilated.’ she announces once she has examined me. I groan and rest my head back on the pillow. It’s going to be a long, torturous journey indeed.

‘Since you had spontaneous rupture of the membrane- there’s no need for an ARM, but should this labor prolong for more than 12 hours, we would need to administer IV antibiotics to prevent chorioamnionitis.’ Carina explains what I have already learned during medical school, internship and residency but might have forgotten due to the excruciating pain I’m currently experiencing.

‘So you specifically requested no analgesics? ‘she confirms with me. ‘I want to make sure, because if you do change your mind more than halfway through the labor, it'll be too late to revert your decision.’

‘Yes, I’m sure.’ I say adamantly. ‘ I have a history of drug addiction and I do not want to relapse after all the effort I’ve put in to come out of an addiction.

‘Ok, so no epidural. No Pethidine as well?’ she confirms.

‘ No! It’s an opioid. I cannot risk slipping back into addiction. ‘I answer. ‘Just give me the Entonox instead.’ I gasp as another contraction overcomes me and a disheveled looking Owen finally appears at the door.

_______________________________________________________________

 

The contractions are now excruciating. I feel like they have been going on forever, although according to Carina- they have only been going on for about 8 hours. They are now continuous, with barely a minute interval, and getting more and more intense. I am now truly regretting my decision to not have any analgesics at all. 

Owen has been beside me throughout it all, letting me squeeze his hand tight. I think I might have broken his hand at some point, but I don’t care. He has been giving me ice chips and wiping the beads of sweat trickling down my forehead. He has also been helping me to hold my Entonox mask.

‘O…Owen… I can’t do this anymore…’ I take off the mask and moan in between contractions. ‘Just tell them ….to get the baby out of me….’ 

I am starting to feel dizzy and weak, I don’t know if it’s from the Entonox.

I cry out as another strong contraction hits me. 

Owen presses the call button, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

Carina enters the room soon after.

‘ Her contractions are barely a minute apart, are they supposed to be this frequent? ‘I can hear Owen asking quietly.

Through the corner of my eye, I see Carina checking the fetal CTG. 

I’m not liking the look on her face at all. Addison had the same look on her face when my first ultrasound scan during my first pregnancy revealed my baby to be anencephalic. Oh no, this can't be happening again.

‘What is it? Is there something wrong with my baby? Please tell me?!’ I cry out, wincing in pain as I feel another contraction coming.

‘No…no…no… calm down….it’s just that the CTG is now showing some deep decelerations.’ she answers as I groan. I know that decelerations in the CTG mean that the baby’s heart rate is slowing down and this means immediate action needs to be taken such as arranging for an emergency Caesarean section. I am not too keen on having a Caesarean Section, because I know they'll be administering spinal anesthesia and I do not want any anesthesia in my system. However, if it means saving the lives of both me and the baby, I know that I don’t have a choice.

‘It’s ok, Amelia, I’ll examine you first.’ she says softly, trying to calm me down.

‘ Ok- good news! ‘she says cheerfully after she examines me. ‘ It looks like you’re now 10 cm dilated. We’re going to get you prepared to start pushing.’

Within the next few minutes, the entire room is bustling with activity. A couple more nurses enter the room and prepare the birthing kit as I am now being prepped in a lithotomy position. 

Beside me, Owen gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. 

‘We’re almost there, Amelia. ‘ he whispers as he tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. ‘ You’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you. It’s almost time to meet our little princess. Just a little while longer, this is the final hurdle. You’re so strong, you can do this.’

I give him a small teary smile. I just want this to be over and done with.

‘Ok Amelia, it’s time to push.’ Carina instructs after everything has been prepared for the birth. ‘In your next contraction, bear down and give a push.’

I bear down as hard as I can when I feel the next contraction coming, squeezing Owen’s hand tight. I think I can hear his knuckles cracking.

I lean back on Owen’s chest after the contraction is over, panting. I can feel my hair sticking to my scalp. 

‘ You’re doing so well babe, I love you so much.’ he whispers into my ear, as he strokes my arm with his free hand.

______________________________________________________________

I have been pushing for more than half an hour, and yet there is still no sign of the baby’s head.

I am feeling even more dizzy, weak and exhausted now.

‘I can’t do this anymore.’ I whimper as another strong contraction hits me. I have no more energy left to push.

I lean back on Owen’s chest, tears rolling down my cheeks. My labor with unicorn baby was long and painful too, but this is even worse.

‘Yes, you can, babe. ‘Owen whispers lovingly into my ear. You’re doing so well. Just a few more pushes and our little princess will be out, ok?' He rubs my shoulder and presses a kiss on my sweaty forehead. Through my excruciating pain, I barely notice his eyebrows furrowing with concern.

I shake my head. No, I can’t. I want to, but I can’t. I’m way too exhausted now.

‘I still can’t see the baby’s head, but you’re already 10 cm dilated. We need to get this baby out as soon as possible before she develops the risk of asphyxia. It’s too late for a Caesarean section now, but we can perform the vacuum-assisted delivery. Is that ok?’ Carina informs me and Owen.

‘Just do anything you can to get this baby out of here.’ I mutter through gritted teeth. I don’t know how much more of this can I take. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Owen nodding in agreement.

The next few minutes- everyone in the room scrambles to assemble the vacuum equipment as Owen lets me squeeze his hand hard and whispers encouraging words into my ear.

‘Alright, Amelia- push when you feel the next contraction.’ Carina orders as soon as the vacuum equipment is ready, and I push with every last ounce of strength I have left. 

Just when I'm about to give up and think of going to sleep forever, I feel something slip from between my legs, and an instant relief from my pain. I hear the vacuum equipment switched off immediately.

I rest my head back down on the pillow, heaving a huge sigh of relief. 

Almost immediately, the most melodious sound I’ve ever heard fills the room. The baby starts wailing as Arizona uses a suction catheter to suck some mucus out of her nose. My unicorn baby didn’t cry, he squeaked. But this baby is crying! 

Tears of joy and relief immediately pour down my cheeks.

‘Time of birth, 5:05 am. A beautiful baby girl! Congrats!! ‘ Carina declares triumphantly as she clamps the cord.

‘She’s crying! Owen, our baby is crying! ‘I say as tears continue rolling down my cheeks.

I can see tears of joy rolling down Owen’s face as well. After so many years of being with him, this is the first time I’ve seen him actually cry.

Both Arizona and Carina are grinning widely.

‘Do you want to cut the cord, Dad? ‘Carina asks as she hands Owen the scissors.

‘Gladly ‘he replies, grinning from ear to ear as he takes the scissors and cuts the cord.

_______________________________________________________________

Owen’s POV

Ever since I reached adulthood, I have always wanted to become a father. I think it might be fuelled by the fact that Megan and I had lost our dad at a relatively young age, and I subconsciously wanted to build the happy family I never had. Although mom more than makes up for the lack of a father figure in our lives, I still vow to be the best father I can be to my future children. I have always dreamed of having a large, happy family with the woman of my dreams. When Cristina aborted my baby years ago- this dream of mine was almost dashed. I thought that I would never be able to find a woman to share the same dreams and start a family with.

Then along came Amelia. She’s an amazing neurosurgeon with an extraordinary set of skills, and is passionate about everything she does. She is kind, caring, loving, loyal, compassionate and funny. The icing on top of the cake- she loves children too.

I was devastated when she suddenly shouted at my face that she didn’t want a baby just a couple of weeks after we both agreed to start trying. I was confused about her sudden change in behavior, which seemed to occur after the negative pregnancy test. She then ran away from me and avoided me for a few months, until we discovered that she had a tumor in her brain. After her brain surgery, we decided to give our relationship a brand new start and had fun rediscovering each other, and learning new things about each other. We fell more deeply in love with each other, and renewed our wedding vows. Shortly after, we decided to finally start a family, which brings us to the birth of our first child today.

I have been picturing this moment countless times in my head, even more so since we first found out that we were having a baby. But nothing can prepare me for the incredible beauty of this moment, the moment I lay my eyes on my firstborn daughter. An indescribable feeling of warmth, love and joy overwhelms me as I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I think this is the first time I’ve ever cried in my life. I didn’t even cry at dad's funeral.

As Carina hands me the scissors- I cut the cord with my shaky hands. I immediately scoop the wailing baby up and hold her in my arms, wrapping her in the towel which Carina has passed to me.

She stops wailing for a moment and opens her bright blue eyes to look at me, as she grips my finger with her tiny hands. It is love at first sight, and I feel overwhelming love for her. I know that I'll pour out all my love to her, and do anything to protect her from the big bad world out there. I vow to make sure that she feels safe, wanted, cherished and loved her entire life. I'll climb mountains and swim oceans for her if I have to. This little girl has just been born and she has me wrapped around her little finger already.

I notice how much she looks like Amelia- with her blue eyes and brown hair. She has all of Amelia’s features, including her nose and chin.

‘Hey, welcome to the world, Princess’. I whisper as I rock her in my arms. For a moment, the whole world stops, and it’s just the two of us. Nothing is going to get in the way of our precious father-daughter bonding moment.

‘I want to hold her too.’ I can hear Amelia demanding weakly. 

I slowly hand our precious little bundle over to her. As reluctant as I am to let go of our daughter, I know that Amelia deserves to hold her as much as I do, maybe even more. She was the one who went through all 9 months of pregnancy- from the horrible morning sickness which caused her to be admitted in the beginning, to the backaches, sore feet, weird cravings, and the long and painful labor and delivery.

I love and appreciate my wife more than ever now.

Still too weak to sit upright, she is now propped on a pillow as Carina delivers the placenta.

I carefully place the baby in her arms. The baby stirs a little and scrunches her face ready to cry.

‘Shhh…. it’s ok Princess, mommy is here. ‘Amelia whispers as she rocks the baby in her arms. ‘I love you so much.’ she proclaims as tears roll down her cheeks.

She looks down at our daughter lovingly as she cradles her and studies her features. 

‘ You’re so beautiful, just like your big brother.’ I hear her say softly as she continues admiring our baby.

Just then, the baby opens her eyes again and her lips curve into an involuntary smile.

‘ Oh my God, Owen, she has dimples just like me. She looks just like me! ‘Amelia proclaims in awe as she looks at me, her eyes sparkling with delight.

‘Yes, she looks just like you indeed. ‘I agree as I bend down to kiss her on the forehead. 

‘ Thank you so much, Amelia.’ I say gratefully. 'Thank you so much for making me a father. You know how much this means to me, and it really pains me to see you go through such a tough labor. You’re such a strong warrior, babe.’

‘No, thank you for making me a mother again.’ she says as she gives me a teary smile. ‘Thank you for giving me a second chance to become a mother.’

We look down in awe at our baby in her arms, marveling at her perfection, before the nurse has to take her away to be cleaned up and weighed.

‘I’ll have to take her to the nursery to be observed for 6 hours as she is a vacuum-delivered baby. ‘ Arizona says. ‘But don’t worry, it’s just for observation.’

Amelia and I hold hands as we watch our baby being placed into a bassinet and being wheeled out of the room. 

'You go and be with our baby.' Amelia instructs me softly, as Carina now starts stitching her up.

_______________________________________________________________

An hour later

Amelia has been transferred to a postnatal room on the Obs floor and is now fast asleep, getting some rest after the long labor.

I am sitting in the nursery which is filled with cute newborn babies. But there is only one baby who catches my attention at the moment. I look down again at our daughter, the perfect little person Amelia and I have created.

She has a small lump on her head due to the vacuum delivery, which Carina has reassured me will gradually subside. Otherwise, there seems to be no other cause for alarm, and she can be discharged from the nursery back to us after the observation period.

She has been cleaned up and weighed. According to the nurses, she weighs 7 pounds, which is a within the normal weight range for a newborn baby.

She is now sleeping peacefully and sucking her thumb. I’ve lost track of time. I can watch her sleep and breathe for hours.

‘Hey, Princess. ‘ I say as I touch the smooth skin of her arm gently.  
‘ I’m your Daddy. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you. I’m so glad that you’re finally here. I love you so so much. I promise I’ll protect you from the big bad world out there. Of course, when you grow up, you’ll have to learn to protect yourself too, but I promise to keep you safe and secure for as long as I can. I will not be like other fathers who gender stereotype their kids. I’ll let you play with any toys you want, enroll you in whatever activities you want, and let you be whoever you want to be. I’ll buy you Barbies or firetrucks, send you to ballet or soccer practice, whichever makes you happy. Because I want you to experience the very best life has to offer. Just know that whoever you turn out to be, I’ll be so proud of you, and you’ll always have my back.’

As if sensing that I’m looking at her and talking to her, my little daughter opens her eyes to look at me. As our blue eyes meet, I feel an overwhelming sense of love.

‘Mommy is still sleeping now, but you can see her later. I know she can’t wait to see you again, but she needs to rest first after all you’ve put her through. ‘I chuckle. ‘You look exactly like her, you know? Hopefully, you’ll grow up to be like her too- a strong, independent and a talented woman, who is kind, caring, loving and compassionate at the same time.’ I say as I smile down at her and gently stroke her brown hair.

She closes her eyes again and drifts back off to sleep as I continue memorizing her every feature, absorbing every single detail about her.

‘Everything ok, Hunt? ‘I am startled by a hard pat on my back. I must have been lost in my own world.

I turn around to see Alex Karev standing beside me.

‘ Yes, everything is fine. Why? ‘I ask, puzzled.

‘No…you look worried that’s all. Judging from the way you look at your baby with your eyebrows furrowed. ‘he smirks.

‘Oh, no…I’m just too engrossed in her that’s all. I just can’t stop looking at her, Karev.’ I answer as I give him a smile and look back down at my baby.

‘She’s beautiful.’ he says. ‘Congrats, Hunt! Perfect APGAR score. If everything goes on well, she can be discharged back to you both in 5 hours time once the observation period is over.’

‘Alright, thank you, Karev.’ I say gratefully. ‘When will it be your turn? ‘I ask him, winking. He and Jo had just gotten married a few months ago after her divorce from Paul Stadler had been finalized.

‘We want to have some time for ourselves first.’ he replies, shrugging.

I nod in understanding as I turn my attention back to my baby.

‘Does she have a name yet? ‘ he asks me as he looks at our baby. The label on her bassinet was 'Baby Girl Hunt.'

‘Well, we’re thinking about naming her after Amelia’s two best friends in L.A., Charlotte and Addison, but we haven’t decided which should be her first name.’ I answer. ‘I want to wait until Amelia wakes up first, and then we'll discuss her name.’

‘Those are nice names indeed.’ Alex nods. ‘ Alright, I’ have to check on the other babies now, but give me a call or a page if you need anything ok? I’ll be right here.’ he says, patting my shoulder. 

‘Ok, thanks Karev,” I say gratefully.

_______________________________________________________________

That night, it is just the 3 of us left in the privacy of Amelia’s room.

The baby has been discharged from the nursery and is now sleeping peacefully in her bassinet beside Amelia’s bed. Amelia has just breastfed her.

I have just called my mom and Megan, and Amelia has just called her family and her LA friends. Meredith, Maggie and the Shepherd kids have just dropped by for a brief visit in the evening. The kids were so excited to see their new cousin and had brought lots of gifts for her. They brought a huge teddy bear as a present for her, which warmed our hearts. They had to cut their visit short though, as Meredith noticed that Amelia looked tired and worn out and wanted her to get as much rest as possible.

Both our families are coming over to visit tomorrow, so I want her to get as much rest as possible first. According to Megan, Farouk is very excited to meet his cousin too. Amelia's L.A friends are coming to visit the day after. Hopefully, Amelia will be discharged back home by then.

At this moment though, it is just the 3 of us, and we cherish this quiet moment together as a family.

Amelia is sitting up on her bed, having regained her energy after a long nap and a meal. I am sitting at her bedside, with the baby bassinet beside me.

‘She’s so perfect.’ Amelia whispers, gently stroking the baby’s cheek lovingly.

‘Yes, she is.’ I agree softly. ‘And so are you. ‘ I add as she blushes.

‘ What do you think of Charlotte Addison as her name? ‘Amelia suggests as she looks at me for confirmation.

‘ Charlotte Addison Hunt.’ I test the name, pleasantly surprised at how easily I pronounce the name. 

I steal another glance at our peacefully sleeping daughter. I have to admit, that name does seem to suit her well.

‘ Charlotte Addison Hunt.’ I repeat the name out loud. ‘ I do think it’s a great name for her.’

Charlotte chooses that moment to open her blue eyes and stare at us. 

‘Do you like your name, Charlotte?’ I ask her as I stroke her hand gently.

She replies with a yawn and closes her eyes again, resuming her beauty sleep.

‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ Amelia chuckles. 

‘Welcome to the world, Charlotte Addison Hunt.’ she says softly as she bends down to the bassinet and plants a gentle kiss on Charlotte’s forehead.

We both watch her sleep in silence, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath she takes. We don’t know what the future holds for her, or what type of person she’ll become. We don’t know if she’ll become a surgeon just like us, or choose an entirely different career path altogether. But what we do know is that we’ll both love and support her unconditionally. We know that we’ll both mess up along the way as parents, as we’re only human. But we also know that we'll strive to be the best parents we can be to this brand new human being we have brought into this world, because she deserves all this and so much more. 

I climb onto the bed beside Amelia and pull her close to me, as she smiles up at me and leans against my chest. I feel the warmth of her body in my arms, and realize that I am very blessed indeed. I have finally started the family of my dreams with the woman of my dreams. 

Alright, guys- this is it! My latest fic :) Comments, reviews and messages are very much appreciated. I would love to hear from you all! Hearing from you always makes my day <3 <3 

p.s. I was also a vacuum delivered baby ;)


End file.
